Thorns In My Side
by SilverMoonWingss
Summary: Him. He confuses me, but I still like to be around him. Why? ZetsuXOC Zola My first fanfic. Rated T for Violence ((STORY DROPPED))
1. Deja Vu

You blinked your eyes open from the waking dreams that have replaced your state of sleep. Slowly, you turned your head to see Pein. You blink slowly to greet him.  
>"Hello Zola." he said calmly, "Did I wake you?"<br>You shook your head. This was true enough, as you didn't really ever sleep. "Then, since you are awake, you should get back to your work." Pein ordered.  
>You dipped your head in response. As you walked around the base, you saw several other Akatsuki members. You avoided Deidara who, yet again, was arguing with Sasori.<br>A raspy voice sounded from right next to you. "I wish that they would just stop that already… its annoying."  
>You turn your head to see Zetsu. You just nod your head in silent agreement, and thought it is pointless, their arguing. Then, Zetsu's calmer voice greeted you, and you blinked a greeting back in response.<br>"Silent as always, eh Zola?" his raspy voice asks, with a glance towards you. You smile slightly. Then you blink and the smile disappears. You wave a farewell to him as you walk away to go and do your work.  
>Zetsu always confused you inside. His lighter side could be slightly annoying at times, but was really nice. His darker side was the more serious one, but could be a bit harsh. You pondered about Zetsu a bit more, just like you did after every "conversation" with him. <em>If you can call it a conversation. <em>you thought.  
>Then you used the Mayfly technique that you had created had taught you so scout a 10 kilometer perimeter around the base. On you way back to the base, you stopped at the place Zetsu had found you, just as you always did. Your darker personality hated coming to this place, but your lighter side could not bear to forget the place, with the big oak tree.<br>Thats right. You had two personalities as well. But they weren't as obvious as Zetsu's. It was more of "Split Personality Syndrome" or whatever that other called it. You rolled your golden eyes, and shook your head so the long green hair shook. Your hair was always messy, making it looks like there were thorns in it, but you didn't care.  
>Since you were standing above the ground, you normally would be being very cautious. But your normally hidden emotions were warring, though it didn't show on the outside. So, you were caught off guard when a kunai barley missed your face. You mouth opened just the tiniest bit in surprise. Hands very suddenly clapped over your mouth and nose, making it extremely hard to breathe. By impulse, you stiffened. Then, your dark persona took over. Your eyes turned so dark they almost were black, but still had a golden tinge.<br>"A girl like you shouldn't be wandering around unarmed." a very unfamiliar voice breathed the veiled threat in your ear.  
><em>Unarmed? <em>you thought, _I am never unarmed. _A short ruthless laugh escaped you. Suddenly the attacker's hand disappeared. You saw and saw the oak had grabbed the man with woven branches. _Perfect! _you thought and a small cold smile appeared then disappeared. He looked terrified as you spoke in the slightly colder voice of your darker personality.  
>"I am NEVER unarmed." she blinked and the oak snapped the man's spine.<br>_All I need is a finger or a blink to kill someone like you. _You thought coldly._ Unarmed? HAH! _As the tree went back to the way it was before, you thanked it silently.  
>"Impressive, Zola. I didn't think you would speak, even if it was only a short sentence." You turned to see Pein and Zetsu watching you.<br>You blinked slowly in greeting and replied in your lighter voice "I speak only when it is needed."  
>Pein nodded in acknowledgement. "If you are finished Zola, then you are dismissed until tomorrow." You blinked, and looked at the sun. You had wandered in thought longer than you had realized, and now the day was almost over.<br>You dipped you head in farewell to both of them, and then you went back to your room at the base, to return to the waking dreams, until tomorrow.


	2. Another Patrol

"HMMMFT!" you breathed out after you stretched. Since you slept more comfortably on the floor, you bed was in the corner, and your hair needed to be brushed, as always. After attempting the feat for once your hair fell slightly in your face. You didn't mind. You wore the same style of clothing as always. The simple green shirt, and the black pants under the Akatsuki cloak.

You headed towards the base's main room to see what your assignment was today. It had been several days since the attack at the Oak tree spot.

You saw Pein talking quietly to Konan, so you avoided them and, instead, went to find Zetsu for orders.

"HEY, HEY! ZOLA-CHAN!" a childish voice called out. You looked behind you to see Tobi running towards you waving one of his arms like crazy. You smiled very briefly in greeting and then tilted your head in a silent question of what he wanted.

"Tobi wants Zola-Chan to spend time scouting the perimeter with Tobi today!" he answered your silent question happily. You nodded, then sighed slightly.

"Something a-matter Zola-Chan?" Tobi asked worriedly.

You quickly shook your head. Then you and Tobi headed out. As you scouted the normal perimeter, you remained silent, while Tobi nattered on. You were so absorbed in some meaningless thoughts that when Tobi stopped suddenly you flew by him, and had to backtrack.

"You weren't listening, huh, Zola?" Tobi, no Madara now, was saying. _Whoops. _you thought, and then shook your head, slightly embarrassed, but not really caring at the same time.

"I was saying that Pein and I are very pleased about your work. You and Zetsu are very good at what you do."

You acknowledge his praise with another faint, brief smile.

"But, normally you would be paying attention to what I was saying. Zoning out like that isn't good you know. It isn't like you at all either. Are you sure your ok after that attack the other day?"

Your eyebrows raise slightly as you thought _Wow he's good at guessing moods._ You nod to signal you're fine.

"Just tired?" he prompted. You nod again.

"Hmmmmmm" you spot his sharingan as he studies your face. "I'll believe you for now." he said in a tone that said he didn't believe you at all.

You and Madara start to head back to the base. About halfway back you bumped into Zetsu.

"Oh! Zola! I didn't realize you were with Madara!" his lighter voice exclaims lightly, but his eyes narrowed slightly.

_What's with that reaction? _you wonder, frowning.

"It doesn't matter." his dark side's voice continues, "Madara, Zola, Pein is looking to speak to you both."

_I wonder why… _you think, confused.


	3. Search

Hello~ Thanks for reading my story so far. I've forgotten to put this up earlier, but I'll get to it now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. I DO own Zola.

* * *

><p>You were still a little irritated about the "doesn't matter" comment Zetsu had made. Then you wondered, <em>ummmmm? Why am I mad? I don't care if HE thinks I don't matter. <em>You thought to yourself, trying to convince otherwise, and still very confused. _It just feels like he implied "The Akatsuki doesn't need you. YOU don't matter. _And that is what stung.

When you finally reached Pein, Zetsu and Madara were already there. You preferred to turn around and walk away. And they all knew that. _Stupid teleportation-style jutsus..._ But, when you saw Zetsu, your eyes fell into an unconscious glare. So when Pein asked "Zola? Is there a reason why you are glaring at Zetsu?" you were genuinely surprised. And apparently it showed on your face, as Pein continued with an  
>"Ah. You didn't realize you were glaring at him? Did he do something to make you mad?" The two questions threw you slightly off your train of thought. So you blinked but gave no vocal reply. You were confused. But you didn't know why things were so confusing. You were a bit relieved when Pain decided to ignore it and continue with why you were there.<br>"Well anyway, you have an assignment with Madara. You are to go and search for a location for a new base, up to the north. Zetsu shall go with you."  
>You frown just a little.<br>"What is it?" Madara asks. "Are you not happy with this assignment?"  
>You shake your head while thinking <em>'Why would I be?'<em> and spoke quietly, "No that's not it," you said, even though it slightly was," I just don't get why you are sending 3 people to do a 2 person job."  
>Pein and Madara paused at this, thinking what you had just said over.<br>"Hmmm...I believe that you are correct," Pein murmurs, "Fine, instead I shall send Zetsu and Zola." he continued, "Is that all right with you, Zola?"  
>You nodded, though it was quite NOT all right at the moment, and then left to go get your gear and other items.<br>About 10 minutes later, you and Zetsu were heading north, preferring to stay above ground instead of just getting there. Being above ground had a bit of an advantage sometimes. No words were exchanged, and after a few hours had passed, you reached a natural rock quarry, with a perfect natural perimeter with a 2KM diameter.  
>"I think this is as good as it's going to get." Zetsu's light side said. You nodded in agreement. You then set to work scouting and examining each possible hideout. Finally after an hour or so had passed, you found the perfect cave for the new base.<br>It took the rest of the day to set it up to perfection.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will be up soon.<p> 


	4. I'm Sorry)

_**/Author's Final Note**_

Sorry Guys. I havent worked on this story in years and I'm never going to finish it. I hate to be /that person/ but it's just not coming anymore. I don't like Naruto as a series anymore and just...

Yeah.

So I'm sorry.  
>So sorry.<br>))


End file.
